Moments Of Love
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: From moment to moment, Yuuki found the feeling that would make her whole again. Aidou was the one to make her whole. .:OneShot:.


_****_One day I was walking and the idea for this story came to my mind. I fell in love with it. I tried to keep them in character, I can only hope I was able to.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: VK belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama.

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments Of Love <strong>_

Aidou wasn't satisfied at all to see his beloved princess feeding of Kiryu Zero's blood. He knew she felt lonely, he knew she was starving, but still… why him?

"Is something wrong, Aidou-senpai?" she asked sweetly although no smile showed on her face.

"If you were starving so much, you could have asked me." He said, not daring to stare at her while he blushed.

Yuuki sat on a chair in front of him.

"I can't ask you that, Aidou-senpai."

"Of course you can."

She smiled bitterly at him.

"No, I can't. My family already made you suffer enough. I have no right to ask for your blood. I have no right to ask you anything at all."

He let his eyes bask on the sight of her. She was indeed beautiful. She has always been, even when human, but now there was something more that he just couldn't explain.

"Yuuki-sama, you can ask me anything."

"Don't say it like this, Aidou-senpai. It saddens me."

She rose from her chair, but he grabbed her delicate wrists.

"You know you can call me 'Hanabusa', right?"

For the first time in months he saw a true smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Yuuki was feeling especially lonely. Kaname was gone for so long she even lost track of the exact time. Zero was so different she really couldn't feel the safety she always felt when she was around him.<p>

She was all alone.

She couldn't really trust anyone. She was a pureblood, and one of the last ones alive. Any of the students at the Night Class could be wanting her blood, desiring her power. Well, all except Aidou.

She could trust him. He was by her side since she went back to being a vampire. He never judged her, he never told her what to do. He respected her for what she was, even though she wasn't able to fully use her powers yet.

"The Kuran princess is feeling down?" the voice of Shirabuki Sara sounded in her ears.

"Is it surprising, Sara-san?"

"No, not at all." She smiled and sat beside the Kuran heir.

"You know you shouldn't be here, don't you?" Zero's warning tone made Yuuki sigh.

His eyes were cold and irritated.

"Kiryu-kun, you shouldn't be so hard on her." Sara said softly. "She's your Lady."

Yuuki heard his blood boiling on his veins. Saying he was a vassal of her, Sara was asking for death.

"Yuuki-sama, is Kiryu bothering you?" Aidou suddenly was next to her.

Yuuki smiled tenderly at the man that cared for her so genuinely.

"No, Hanabusa. Don't you worry."

Zero laughed sarcastically.

"So now you call him by the first name?"

"That's none of your business, Kiryu." Aidou narrowed his eyes at the Hunter.

Yuuki got up from the ground and fixed her skirt.

"Don't you two argue over something so silly." She gave Zero a small smile. "I'm sorry for causing you problem, Zero-kun, I'm leaving now. You should join us, Sara-san."

Sara smiled at the Kuran but didn't get up.

Zero watched with anger as Yuuki left along with Aidou.

* * *

><p>"How dare he treat you like that?" Aidou was revolted.<p>

Yuuki chuckled.

"Don't you worry with that. He owes me nothing."

"He owes you everything! Yuuki-sama, if it wasn't for your blood he would be a Level E by now!"

Yuuki couldn't help but think it was a good thing they were at her bedroom. If they were on the common areas Aidou would be the talk of the week.

"That's nothing. I owe him so much more."

"Yuuki-sama! You really shouldn't let him do how he pleases."

"I don't mind, really. He is family. For me he'll always be. He owes me nothing. I helped him because I wanted him to live, not because I wanted him to pay me back."

"You really shouldn't treat him that well, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki couldn't help but let out a small and quiet laugh.

"Are you jealous, Hanabusa? Do I treat you in a bad way?"

Aidou blushed slightly.

"No, you don't. You treat me better than anyone ever treated me. Even my own family didn't have so much respect for me."

Yuuki smiled.

"That's because I treasure your company. You are all I got now."

Not being able to hold himself any longer, Aidou grabbed her by the hair and glued his lips to hers. To his surprise, she responded, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. As soon as he felt her warm tongue on his he felt very conscious of what he was doing. It was an ultimate betrayal.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-sama." He bowed and left her room running.

Yuuki fell to her bed with her fingers on her mouth. She still could feel the icy sweetness of his lips.

* * *

><p>It was the seventh day Aidou didn't show up at class. Yuuki was concerned and sad. She was sure he was feeling embarrassed for kissing her the other day. But she just couldn't lose anyone else, she would be truly alone if he left her too.<p>

Was she being selfish? Well, she might be. But she was already so lonely she just couldn't help it. So, when the classes ended, instead of going to her room, she went straight to Aidou's room.

Not bothering to knock, he invaded his personal space.

"Yuuki-sama." He said, sitting straight in his bed as she entered the room.

"Hanabusa, it's really no big deal, okay? No need to feel ashamed or anything. I know you really didn't want to. It's fine. I know how pitiful I might look."

He got up and kneeled before her, holding by her petite waist and burying his burning face on her belly.

"You got it all wrong."

She passed her hands through his silky blonde hair. He groaned under her touch, although he tried not to.

"What is it that you want, Hanabusa?"

He still couldn't look at her face. He tightened his grip on her waist, bringing her closer.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Just like you wanted Kaname to be, right?" she bitterly chuckled. "You must be so tired of us Kuran."

"No! It's not the same way. It's just not the same."

Yuuki took his chin on her hands and forced him to look at her.

"You should have your own life. I'm so sorry for depending so much on you. You're free, Hanabusa. You can leave if you want to."

"No. You really got it all wrong, Yuuki-sama. Please, let me be by your side."

"Don't ask that. I need you. But I would want you to do as you please instead of being bossing around by me."

"You don't boss me around. You never did, you know this. I'm here because I want to. I'm here because I want to be by your side."

Yuuki smiled at him.

"Why is that, Hanabusa? It's because we both feel the same way about Kaname?"

He wished he could explain to her how he truly felt. He wished he could shout his feelings so loud everyone would go deaf. But he couldn't. She was already troubled enough: her only family left her and her best friend couldn't even look at her, so blind he was by hatred.

"No, Yuuki-sama, that's not the reason anymore. But you don't need to be concerned about me in any ways."

She chuckled lowly.

"You are so silly. Let me worry about you, just like you worry about me. Don't leave me more alone than I already am."

Aidou opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. It took him some minutes to be able to find something to say.

"I would never want you to be lonelier."

"Thank you. So, would you please come back to class?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I've been missing all this time, Yuuki-sama."

"I'll ask you again, Hanabusa. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He felt his face burn in embarrassment. Could he be that selfish as to ask what his heart truly desired?

"Take my blood, Yuuki-sama."

She meant to hesitate and tell him she couldn't do it. But she was done lying to herself. Lying to everyone around was already enough.

"Sit back on your bed." She ordered in a whispered voice.

He immediately obeyed her and sat on the end of the large bed. She followed him closely and sat on his lap, crossing her legs on his back.

Aidou felt his heart stop for a minute. Yuuki was so close to him he could feel every inch of her body molding to his. For the brief minutes that exchange would last, he could pretend she was his.

Slowly, Yuuki undid some of his buttons, exposing a bigger amount of the pale skin on his neck. Not giving herself the time to regret her impulsive decision, she sank her teeth on his soft flesh and immediately felt the blood slipping to her tongue. Aidou groaned and she moaned – he for the superb sensation of her sucking, she for the marvelous taste of his blood. His hot blood had a hint of honey and cinnamon that she never tasted before.

The flow of images came just after. She saw images of his childhood. She saw Kaname, Ichijou, Ruka and Akatsuki when they were little kids. She saw herself when she was human and the jealously Aidou used to feel. Then, she saw one of their classes at the old Kuran house and his feelings started to change. Anger, annoyance, respect, adoration, love.

And that was when she stopped sucking his delicious blood.

"I'm sorry I invaded your memories." She said while licking the small amount of blood that spilled to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Yuuki-sama."

She pushed him, making him lay on the bed. Using her arms as support she looked down at his face, her hair making a curtain around them. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Can I ask you a favor, Hanabusa?"

"Anything you like, Yuuki-sama."

"I know you can't treat me as you did before anymore, so can you at least call me just 'Yuuki'?"

He was wordless for what seemed an eternity before a small smile came across his lips.

"I'll try my best, Yuuki."

She smiled to him and let her lips join his for a fleeting second.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Aidou asked while offering Yuuki his arm.<p>

"Yes, thank you, Hanabusa." She smiled to him and accepted the caring gesture.

A few days have passed since she drank from his blood and he couldn't help but notice how lighter her mood was. She smiled more often, and the smiles weren't fake, they were real, all of them. He was so happy that he had helped her that he couldn't even disguise it.

"How's Ichijou-san doing lately?" she asked him.

"I don't know. He's always with Sara-sama and every time I see him he seems less like himself."

"Do I do that to you too?"

Aidou smiled warmly.

"No. You are different from all the pure bloods, Yuuki."

"I'm glad to hear it." She said with a smile.

Not being able to hold himself any longer, Aidou let the question out his lips at once, afraid that thinking might change his mind.

"Did my blood help you at all, Yuuki?"

She opened the biggest smile she saw on her face since she became a Kuran. It was the smile of the human Yuuki. It made him speechless.

"You know it helped, you just want to know why but is ashamed to ask, am I right?"

"Yes."

She ceased their walking and stood in front of him, wearing a smaller smile, her cheeks flushed.

"Your blood helped me because I love you."

* * *

><p>Aidou couldn't sleep. It was almost around noon and he hadn't even closed his icy blue eyes to rest. All he could think of was the sweet voice of his princess telling him that she loved him.<p>

What kind of love was that?

Now that his impulsive self was back, he couldn't stop himself as he went out of his room and walked with determination to Yuuki's bedroom. Still with no hesitation, he knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Hanabusa." She said gently while watching him entering her room. "I had a feeling you would show up."

"What did you mean?"

She didn't need any explanation to understand what he was asking.

"I meant exactly what I meant, Hanabusa."

"How can it be? What about Kaname?"

"I could ask you the same question." She smiled.

"What about Zero?"

"Zero is my brother."

He got closer to her and put both his hands on her face.

"I still can't believe it."

"That's just because you are not really in love with me. My blood is fooling you."

He saw a flash of sadness cross her chocolate brown eyes.

"No. It's not true. I do, I love you."

She bit her wrist and gave to him.

"It'll help to clear your mind and heart."

Shaking, he brought her arm to her mouth and drank the most precious blood of his race. It was the best thing he ever tasted. He couldn't even start to explain that flavor. It was just too complex, too delicious.

She took her arm away from him and stared deeply into his beautiful eyes.

"How are you feeling now?"

He answered kissing her hungrily. She hugged him and responded with all she got.

"Yuuki, let me take care of you. Let me make you happy."

She gave him a sweet smile.

"Only if you let me do the same for you."

Smiling from ear to ear, Aidou kissed her again and was not planning to let her go anytime soon.


End file.
